


Homemade Cards

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cards, Drabble, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: Becky picks up the two youngest kids from school as is surprised by the collection of card they made during the day.
Relationships: Becky Barnes & Hannah Foster, Becky Barnes & Tim Houston
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Homemade Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Cute. I love them.  
> Inspired by a sweet gift I received from my nephews a few weeks ago, a card covered in glitter.  
> (Day 16! Getting close now!)

Becky sat in the pickup line of Hatchetfield Elementary School, waiting anxiously for her kids to come through the doors. In their routine, Becky was almost always the one picking up Hannah and Tim from school, during the week she typically finished earlier than Tom did or just had night shifts and it was easier that way. Lex would hang back with Tom after school, waiting for him to finish, and Becky would get the other two.

It was two weeks before winter break, and everyone in the house was getting excited, both for the lack of school/work for the majority of them but obviously also for the upcoming holiday. Every week Hannah and Tim would come home with a new craft they’d made during the day, Christmas paintings and snowflakes and things made of cardboard. Everything they brought home was displayed proudly in the living room and hallway for everyone to see.

Becky, in her own little world, snapped back into reality as she heard the back doors of her car open, Hannah and Tim sliding into their seats with handfuls of paper and backpacks slung over their shoulders.

“Hi Mama,” Hannah said, smiling toothless as she put her bag on the seat between her and Tim.

“Hi Hannah Girl, did you have a good day?” Becky asked, smiling at her through the rearview mirror.

“Yeah, I had fun!”

“That’s good honey. Hi Timmy, did you have a good day?” Becky asked, turning her attention to Tim.

“Hi Becky, it was good. We made some stuff!” Tim announced, holding up the stack of paper in his hand, nudging Hannah to do the same.

“I can see that, what is it?”

“They’re cards,” Hannah said, “We made them in art today.”

Becky smiled as she started to drive away. “That sounds wonderful, do you wanna show me when we get home? Surprise Lex and dad with them when they come home later?”

Tim nodded and started into a long story of something that happened at recess, Hannah chiming in to add details he missed, and it was these moments where Becky really knew how lucky she had become. She listened to them intently, adding her own comments every once in a while, and soon enough they were home and unpacking themselves from the car.

Becky unlocked the door and Hannah and Tim rushed in, throwing their bags down next to the bench before running into the kitchen, pulling themselves up onto the bar stools and laying out their cards in neat rows for Becky to see.

Becky hung up her keys and coat before joining them in the kitchen, gasping when she saw all the cards laid out. There was a range of different patterns and pictures, all somehow in relation to Christmas and all covered in at least a little bit of glitter. There were snowmen, Santas, reindeers and trees, general patterns and some just covered in nothing but glittery swirls.

“Wow guys, they look awesome! Who are they for?” Becky praised, picking up one to inspect it properly.

“Everyone,” Tim said.

“Yeah,” Hannah nodded. “There’s one for you, and dad and Lex and Ethan. We made one for Emma and Paul, and some of our friends at school. There’s one for your friend Georgie and the nice lady who comes and visits sometimes, and grandma and grandpa and nan and pop. And we made one for each other. We worked together to get everyone.” She pointed out each in turn and pushed them towards Becky for her to see.

“That’s really sweet guys, I’m sure everyone will love them.”

And half an hour later when Tom and Lex, and Ethan who had come with them, returned home the cards were shown off once more before being signed and put in some envelopes with the promise they’d been sent to everyone on the weekend with the other cards they had already, the ones from their family being displayed proudly with everything else in the living room, though this time standing in a row on the tv unit.

**Author's Note:**

> Bad quality? Probably. Am I too tired to deal with writing anything major because I had to talk to my manager about changing a shift, a customer service person about a refund that hasn't gone through, buy eggs without my mum there to talk to the person and break up with my boyfriend all in one day? Yes.  
> I'm tired.


End file.
